


How Not To Flirt: 10 Easy Steps

by Dreamshaper, maschinenmensch



Series: Coming Here Often: A Holtzbro Smutventure [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The Holtzbros, and failed flirting, and fun, brought to you by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann are brilliant scientists who saved the world. But their flirting skills leave a lot to be desired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Dreamshaper and I intended to write a proper sequel to our last collaboration. But that got derailed several days ago when we were both lamenting the fact that neither of us can flirt worth a damn. So poor Holtzbert gets to suffer now, and you reap (?) the rewards!
> 
> I think this in our minds this is a prequel to Blue In The Face, but we don't know what the hell we're doing so maybe not. Anyway, enjoy!

Abby rolled her eyes.

“This has gone on long enough,” she said, shaking her head while talking to Patty sitting at the desk next to her. “The two of them are driving me up the wall.”

The two of them was none other than Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann. And their lack of awareness and denial that they had feelings for one another was driving the rest of the Ghostbusters nuts.

Patty groaned as she heard a loud noise. It was followed by Holtz exclaiming “medium poof!” over Erin’s giggles from the lab upstairs.

“I don’t know how two brilliant women can act like such the fool. Lord, it’s like they’re already dating but without the nasty sex shit.”

When Holtzmann had begun flirting with Erin the moment they had met, Abby had paid it no mind. Holtz flirted with nearly every woman on the planet. She figured once the two of them got to know each other the flirting would subside and Holtzmann would feast her eyes on the next victim of her terrible puns and outrageous innuendo.

It didn’t work out that way.

Holtz’s flirting intensified the more Erin blushed and looked uncomfortable. And then suddenly, one day it didn’t seem to bother the physicist as much. She smiled genuinely at Holtz’s winks and suggestive banter and even occasionally, fired back with some of her own. The touches between them, a hand on the shoulder here, a touch of a waist there, became more frequent and obvious.

“It’s like watching two teenagers pine over each other. I have no idea how they can’t see that they’re perfect for one another.” Abby sighed.

“Listen,” Patty said excitedly. “How about we all go over to that new bar that opened a few blocks over Friday night? My cousin says the food and drinks are good and the dancing is fierce. We can get those two idiots tipsy and maybe they’ll finally hook up.”

Both women looked up when they heard footsteps descending the stairs. Holtzmann had one of Erin’s dry erase pens held above her head, the physicist trailing close behind.

“Holtzmann, give me my marker! I need to finish my work!”

“You gotta catch me first nerd!” Holtz turned around and playfully stuck her tongue out.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that. Holtzmann, wait!”

The two women ran out the front door of the firehouse.

“Do you really think those dorks are going to get it together?” Abby asked dryly.

Patty shrugged. “Baby, at this point I’ll try anything.”

 

**Step One: The Peanut Toss**

 

When Patty had suggested that they should check out the new bar on Friday night, based on her cousin’s good review of it, Holtzmann had immediately agreed. Mostly because bars gave her the right environment to impress Erin with something else than her engineering skill – she could impress Erin quite well with that, but it couldn’t hurt to mix things up – but also because part of her hoped that, with a bit of alcohol in her system, Erin would be even more responsive to her flirting and charms than usual.

Not that she wanted to get her drunk and take advantage of her, because that would be creepy, she just wanted her to loosen up a tiny bit and perhaps make the physicist forget that she always tried to convince herself how straight she was.

So, _impress Erin_ was high on her to-do list for the evening, along with _have beer_ and _eat unhealthy bar snacks_ , and as they found an empty booth after having gotten drinks, Holtzmann saw her chance to do two of these things at the same time.

“Oooh”, she let out, eyes lighting up behind her yellow glasses, “free peanuts, I like this place already. Erin, look what I can do.”

She ignored Abby and Patty rolling their eyes as she snatched a peanut from the bowl, then leaned her head back in her neck and tossed the nut up in the air; she had done this a million times before, gaining an inordinate amount of joy from catching small snacks with her mouth, and she figured that Erin would find it impressive.

She hadn’t quite expected the peanut to end up in her mouth indeed, but go down the wrong way, sending her into a violent coughing fit, Erin pounding on her back in an attempt to help, until she, with a rather unpleasant mixture of grunt and cough, hacked the peanut back up, the physicist grimacing as it landed on the table.

“Five second rule!” Holtzmann said, blinking her watering eyes; she snatched the peanut up again and ate it, without tossing it this time, realizing too late that this hadn’t been the best thing to do if she wanted to impress Erin – because the redhead looked decidedly grossed out.

“Gross, Holtz”, she said, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose; Holtzmann just grinned and shrugged, mentally removing “peanut toss” from her list of how to impress Erin at a bar. No matter, she told herself – she had other tricks up her sleeve. Quite literally.

 

**Step Two: The Pun**

 

Erin glanced over at Holtzmann who looked slightly sullen after her failed peanut trick. The engineer was sipping her beer in the booth next to her, fingers tapping nervously on the table.

_Did I make her feel uncomfortable? Maybe I shouldn’t have called her gross - I mean it was, but it’s Holtz._

The physicist looked over again. Holtzmann licked some beer foam off her lips almost seductively after putting her drink back down. She seemed to sense Erin’s eyes on her and slowly turned to face her. She winked.

_Oh god, does she have any idea what that does to me? I don’t think so. Quick Gilbert, you need a comeback…_

“So you guys want to hear a pun?”

Patty sighed before taking a large gulp of her beer. Abby muttered “Oh no,” under her breath. But Holtzmann rested her chin on her hands, elbows firmly on the table. Erin had her rapt attention.

“Go ahead hot stuff.”

The physicist was so rattled by the intense way Holtz was staring at her that she momentarily forgot what she was going to say.

“Ummmm….”

“Lord Jesus, help us,” Patty grumbled quietly.

Erin cleared her throat.

_Here goes nothing…_

“A photon checks into a hotel. The bellhop asks, ‘Can I help you with your luggage?’ It replies, ‘I don’t have any. I’m traveling light.’”

There was an awkward silence - both Abby and Patty were staring at Erin blankly. After a beat Erin felt Holtzmann slap her back good naturedly, while guffawing loudly.

“Good one Gilbert. Very funny!”

_That’s a fake laugh. She thinks I’m an idiot. Gah, why do I even bother thinking she’d want to go out with me?_

Erin smiled weakly. “Thanks Holtzy.”

 

**Step Three: The Magic Trick**

 

“Hey Erin”, Holtzmann said in a hushed tone, as if she was telling her some great secret, making the physicist look at her curiously, “you wanna see a magic trick?”

“Is it a card trick?” Erin asked in response, instead of just saying Yes, “because those are just about counting, they have nothing to do with magic.”

“No, it’s not a card trick”, Holtzmann reassured her, smiling a slightly manic smile at her, “it’s way better. So you wanna see it?”

“It’s not that gross one, is it”, Abby threw in before Erin could reply, shooting the engineer a warning look, “cause if it is, don’t do it.”

“No it’s not Abby, jeez, have faith”, Holtzmann told her, making her roll her eyes while Patty looked at her questioningly, the researcher reassuring her she’d tell her later.

“I guess I want to see it, yeah”, Erin decided after a moment, earning a bright smile from Holtzmann; clearing her throat, the engineer changed her position slightly so she sat facing Erin next to her now instead of looking across the table, giving her another wide grin, talking to distract her from how she reached into the pocket of her jacket.

“A very wise decision, lovely Erin”, she told her, holding back a smirk when Erin blushed at being called “lovely”, making sure that Erin kept her gaze on her face and didn’t see her ready the little trick beneath the table, “you will be awed and impressed, I promise.”

Erin looked a bit skeptical, but nodded; Holtzmann gave her another bright smile, then brought her hand up, the little contraption carefully hidden in her palm, and called out “Presto!” as she moved her thumb to the tiny switch which was supposed to make a bunch of paper flowers appear in her hand, flowers she then intended to hand over to Erin with a flourish.

Instead, sparks flew, there was a tiny poof and some smoke – and then a lot more smoke as the sparks had landed right on the napkin dispenser and had set the napkins on fire.

“Holtzmann!” Abby cried out while Holtz hurriedly dropped the contraption – perhaps, she thought, she should have just gotten that trick from the store instead of trying to build her own – and grabbed her glass of beer, using it to put the fire out; Patty was shaking her head, and the bartender was looking over at them with a frown… but Erin, she noticed, was giggling, and that was good enough for her, a bright smile on her face again as she put her now empty glass down.

She had no more beer and there was a mess of beer and charred napkins on the table, but Erin was giggling, and that had been all she’d wanted to accomplish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we are at it again. More hours of horrible tumblr chatlogs, more mails, and you all have to suffer (?) for it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Step 4: The Cheerleader**

Holtzmann had skedaddled off to the bar for another round of drinks as the waitstaff cleaned up the mess she had created in her failed magic trick attempt. Erin shook her head as the half-melted napkin dispenser was removed and replaced with a new one.

_She’s such a dork. An endearing, adorable dork. A dork I would like to kiss me right now and -_

“Boo-yah!”

Holtzmann slamming down four bottles of beer on the table caused Erin to jump slightly. Holtz caught the sudden movement and wiggled her eyebrows at the physicist in response. Erin turned her head slightly not wanting the object of her affection to see her blushing for the ten millionth time in response to one of her harmless flirts.

_Well they’re not harmless to me, but…_

“So Abby,” Holtzmann drawled as she doled out the beers to the other three women at the table. She slid in the booth next to Erin, who was trying not to notice Holtz’s thigh pressed against her own.

“Yeah Holtzy,” Abby responded. Erin noted she looked tired and slightly...annoyed.

“Remember that time at Higgins we had a chugging contest and you won because you poked me in the stomach while I was downing that can of Busch Light?”

“I did no such thing Holtzmann. That must have been a ghost that poked you.”

Erin couldn’t help but snicker quietly. Holtzmann glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Well whatever the case, I demand a rematch right here, right now. C’mon Yates, show me what you got!”

“C’mon you guys, this isn’t a damn frat house…” Patty said in an attempt to intervene.

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!”

The loudness of Erin’s voice shocked even herself. Several of the bar’s patrons turned toward the booth in annoyance. Patty put her head on the table, cussing under her breath, while Abby wore an expression on her face that could only be described as ‘deer in the headlights.’

Meanwhile, Holtzmann turned to Erin with a devilish grin that sent sparks right down the physicist’s spine.

“Well it looks like I have my own cheerleading squad. Are we going to do this Abby or are you too chickenshit?”

“Goddammit you two. Fine. Just fine. Let’s do this quick before we get kicked out of here.”

For a brief moment Erin imagined Holtzmann winning this impromptu contest, Holtz raising her arms in victory while she grabbed the engineer by the shirt collar, bringing her in for a sultry kiss while…

“Hey Gilbert, you gonna count off or just sit there with drool hanging from your mouth?”

Erin snapped out of it and turned to look at Abby who wore a shit-eating grin.

“That wasn’t...drool. I’m just sweaty. It’s warm in here, right?” Erin caught Holtzmann staring at her from the corner of her eye.

_Oh god, was I really drooling? I hope Holtzmann didn’t see me…_

“Erin. Will you count so we can get this stupidity over with? Lord have mercy.” Patty frowned in exasperation.

Erin took a deep breath.

“One. Two. THREEEEEE.”

Both Holtzmann and Abby tilted their heads back, furiously gulping the beer from the bottles pressed to their collective lips. Abby got about halfway through the drink before she sputtered, slamming the beer back down on the table while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’m too old for this shit. You win Holtzy.”

Erin let loose a loud whoop in celebration. She then went slack-jawed as she watched Holtzmann chug the entire bottle of beer. She tried not to watch the engineer’s throat bobbing up and down as she drank, nor the way her lips curled around the mouth of the bottle.

_It is warm in here, right?_

Upon finishing, Holtzmann pounded the empty beer on the table and belched loudly.

“You nasty Holtzy,” Patty exclaimed in disgust.

“Way to go Holtz!”

Instead of grabbing Holtzmann as she had briefly fantasized, Erin raised her hand for a high-five. She didn’t know if it was due to Holtz still being slightly in a daze from all the beer or the fact that she felt a little light-headed watching the engineer lick her lips, but Erin completely missed Holtzmann’s hand, instead whapping her in the face so hard she knocked her yellow-tinted glasses right off her face and onto the floor.

“Ow! Gilbert!” Holtzmann grabbed her nose dramatically.

“Oh no, Holtzy! Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”

Erin, reached forward to pull Holtz’s hands from her face, but the engineer beat her to it, winking seductively at the physicist as their faces were just a short distance apart.

“I’m fine Erin. You pack quite a punch, eh?”

Holtzmann slid off the seat to grab her glasses, leaving Erin mortified.

_Oh my god, I am hopeless._

 

**Step 5: The Fries**

“Okay, I need food now”, Holtzmann declared once she had retrieved her glasses and had put them back on, snatching up the bar’s menu, “something to soak up all that beer.”

She burped again, as if to remind them that she’d chugged an entire bottle, making Patty roll her eyes; Erin, on the other hand, smiled at her, seeing a chance to make up for accidentally smacking the engineer.

“I’ll pay for your food!” she suggested, and immediately, Holtzmann beamed brightly at her; she didn’t notice the look Abby and Patty exchanged as she enthusiastically said “Thanks, Erin!”, focusing on the menu again afterwards.

“Oooh”, she let out not even a minute later, “chili cheese fries. I haven’t had those in aaaaages. Can I get those, Erin?”

“Get whatever you want”, the physicist replied with a shrug, earning another bright smile from the engineer – _Is she just doing that cause she accidentally smacked me,_ Holtzmann then thought to herself as she waved for the nearest waitress to place her order, _or is that her way of flirting with me? Aw, how awesome would it be if she’d get me food to flirt with me!_

“You ever had those before?” she asked Erin when the food was brought a short while later, a mess of French fries, chili and cheese on top; judging from how the physicist was looking at them, she hadn’t, and wasn’t all too eager to try, either, but Holtzmann wouldn’t be Holtzmann if she’d let that stop her.

“You have to try”, she said around a mouthful of fries and cheese, eager to have Erin experience the awesomeness of the food she’d bought for her, “come on Erin, just one fry, look, there’s not even much cheese on it. Open wiiiiide!”

As she spoke, she already moved the fry to feed it to Erin, aware of what a sensual act this could be, but figuring that it certainly wasn’t in such an environment; a mixture of the beer she’d chugged and bad timing on Erin’s part made her attempt to feed the physicist go quite wrong though.

Instead of putting the fry into Erin’s mouth, she ended up shoving it up her nostril, her eyes widening while Abby let out a snort and Patty said “Oh, good Lord”.

“Ow, ow, ow”, Erin yelped as Holtzmann, mortified, pulled the French fry back, “oh God I think there was some spice on that or something, shit that hurts!”

“I’m sorry!” Holtzmann yelped, quickly grabbing a napkin from the dispenser and pushing it into Erin’s hands, “here, blow into this. I’m sorry Erin…”

The redhead blew her noise quite noisily, then sniffled a bit for good measure; watching her in concern, Holtzmann felt like letting her head drop onto the table at this complete failure, barely able to believe that she had made such a mess of the simple act of feeding someone a single French fry.

_Jeez, way to go, Holtzy. At this rate, you’ll end up maiming or killing her before you get anywhere._

 

**Step 6: Shots**

 

Erin was still feeling the effects of having chili inadvertently shoved up her nose when she glanced over at Holtzmann. The engineer was still looking slightly sheepish and guilty from the fry mishap.

_I need to do something to lighten the mood…_

“I want to dance – how about a round of shots to loosen us up a bit!”

“Sure Gilbert – I’m game.”

Erin gulped when she saw Holtz raise her eyebrows playfully.

_Uh-oh, this could be trouble…_

“No way,” Patty shook her head. “I’m not doing any shots with you dorks. I’m not getting arrested tonight.”

“Count me out too. I’m going to have heartburn from chugging that beer until Christmas.” Abby sipped the ginger ale she had ordered post drinking game.

“So I guess it’s just you and me hot stuff.”

Erin shuddered slightly when Holtzmann reached across the table and put her hand on top of hers. She tried not to notice the glance shared between Abby and Patty at the engineer’s gesture.

“So pick your poison Holtzy. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Hmmm…” Holtzmann dramatically scratched her chin. “I’m feeling…tequila.”

_Oh no…_

Abby chuckled. “Oh that’s Erin’s favorite.”

“Reallyyyyyyy?” Holtzmann drawled, her interest piqued.

“Ok Abby, you don’t need to share –“

“So when we were freshmen in college, we played a drinking game with some of our dorm mates one evening,” Abby began, ignoring Erin’s discomfort. “Miss Gilbert was trying to impress some pretty sophomore girl on our floor, so she got a little overzealous with the tequila. I found her the following morning passed out face first on the common area couch, a lamp shade on her head and lipstick smeared all over her neck.”

Both Patty and Abby laughed uncontrollably. Erin turned a shade of extreme red, not only from the retelling of one of the more embarrassing stories of her youth, but also from the intense stare she was on the receiving end of from Holtzmann.

“Well hot damn – I didn’t know you had it in ya Erin.” Holtz winked at the physicist and hailed their server, ordering two shots of tequila.

_This was a baaaaaad idea…_

The waitress quickly returned with the two shots in addition to a salt shaker and two lime slices. Holtzmann arranged them appropriately on the table before turning to Erin, an impish look on her face.

“How about we up the ante Gilbert?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Welllll…” Holtz slowly looked Erin up and down, causing a somewhat unfamiliar warmness to spread across Erin’s lower regions. “Why don’t we lick the salt off each other’s wrists instead of our own? You game my delicate flower?”

“Oh shit,” Patty mumbled under her breath. Abby coughed loudly.

“Urm, sure.” Erin tried to play it smooth, but inside she was panicking.

_I am going to die. This is going to kill me dead._

Holtzmann licked the inside of her own wrist, never taking her eyes off Erin as she did so. She sprinkled the salt on the wet spot she created and waited for Erin to do the same. The physicist’s hands shook as she repeated the action, the tingling in her stomach intensifying.

“Ready Erin?”

“Ready.”

_Here’s goes nothing…_

Holtzmann downed her shot a second before Erin, grabbing the physicist’s arm as she did so. Erin had barely tossed the tequila back when she felt Holtz’s tongue slowly dragging across the inside of her wrist.

_Holy shit…_

The sensations that coursed through Erin’s body were so intense that the tequila in her mouth came right back up. It sprayed all over Holtzmann’s face.

_Oh my god…_

“Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry Holtzy.” Erin frantically grabbed some napkins out of the dispenser and attempted to wipe the alcohol off the engineer’s face. She noticed Holtzmann was laughing.

“BYE,” Patty shouted as she gathered her purse.

“Yeah, I’ve seen enough. Don’t get into too much trouble. Or do. Whichever.” Abby threw a handful of bills on the table as herself and Patty slid out of the booth and hi-tailed it out of the bar.

“I wasn’t expecting a shower so soon tonight Gilbert,” Holtzmann winked as Erin finished mopping up her face.

Erin made a strangled noise that caused even Holtz to blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving American friends! Um, happy Thursday to everyone else!

**Step 7: The Rescue**

 

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me now, Gilbert”, Holtzmann smirked once Abby and Patty had made their hasty retreat, “aw, we scared them off with our shot escapades.”

Apparently, the alcohol was already having an effect on Erin, since she didn’t seem all too perturbed, but shrugged, then smiled, grasping Holtzmann’s hand, unaware of the jolt she sent all the way up the blonde’s arm with the simple gesture.

“Let’s dance!” the physicist said enthusiastically, the shot apparently having loosened her up quite a bit – even though she hadn’t really had it, most of it still drying on Holtzmann’s shirt; the engineer didn’t need to be asked twice though, grinning slightly maniacally as she made her way to the dancefloor with Erin.

For a while, they danced a few steps apart, Holtzmann trying to figure out if she could risk making some sort of move on the physicist – dance up on her, maybe with a bit of extra hip-movement; before she could do anything of the sort though, a random guy ended up between Erin and her, blocking her sight on the redhead, a frown creasing her brow as she realized that the dude hadn’t ended up there coincidentally, but actually was dancing up on Erin.

Thanks to his height, Holtzmann couldn’t see Erin’s reaction, only getting a good view of the man’s back; she tried to dance past him, just to find out if Erin was actually into that, not quite sure how she’d react, should the physicist look as if she enjoyed the man’s attention.

Before she could get more than a brief glimpse at Erin’s face though – at least, she didn’t look too happy during that brief moment – a shrill voice came from right behind her, and then she was somewhat roughly pushed aside, a flash of bright red moving past her and making a beeline for Erin while Holtzmann still tried to regain her footing.

“You hussy!” the girl who had barrelled past the engineer accused, the physicist so taken aback by this that all she could do was stare, “how dare you dance up on my boyfriend like that!”

She pulled her fist back, and Holtzmann reacted without thinking, grabbing her around the wrist, Erin’s wide eyes flickering from the woman to her, the surprise in them replaced with gratitude when her gaze met the engineer’s.

“Hold your horses, lady”, Holtzmann said, tightening her grip a bit when the woman tried to break free – the night might not go as she’d been hoping, but she was quite certain that taking a punch or more would ruin any chances she might have to actually get somewhere with the redhead.

“Your boyfriend danced up on her, not the other way round”, she added, giving in to a sudden impulse as she continued, “so if you want to punch anyone, punch him, I’ll help cause I’m not all too happy he’d make a move on my girl like that.”

She hoped Erin wouldn’t react in any way which would make the angry other woman see through her lie; to her surprise though, the physicist nodded at once, then moved to stand beside her, slipping one arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Oh”, the girl let out, clearly not having expected that; Holtzmann gave her a toothy smile, and then, her own surprise only grew as Erin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, apparently eager to make the ruse convincing.

“Well”, the woman added, eying them, “um… sorry about that. Derek! How could you!” She rounded on her boyfriend now, who looked decidedly worried, but before they could see the outcome of that situation, Erin grabbed Holtzmann and pulled her a few feet away, mumbling “Thanks” to her as she started to dance again, the engineer just shrugging in response, unable to stop grinning after the brief smooch to the cheek she’d received.

 

**Step 8: The Trip**

 

Erin felt like pinching herself when she realized what she had just done.

_ Did I really just kiss Holtzmann on the cheek? What has gotten into me? I don’t think I’ve drank *that* much… _

As she continued to dance with Holtz (who seemed to be getting closer in proximity to Erin, but perhaps that was just her imagination), she couldn’t get the image of the engineer grabbing the jilted woman’s hand and standing up for her out of her head. 

_ Has anyone ever stood up for me like that in my life? I don’t think so. _

The feelings coursing through Erin’s body were overwhelming. She felt a sense of admiration, pride and joy looking at the blonde-haired, bespectacled engineer who had her eyes closed as she got lost in the music blaring over the speakers. But there was one emotion that was threatening to take over her body at the moment.

Lust.

Erin felt her mouth go dry as she watched Holtzmann’s hips gyrate, her shirt lifting up slightly to reveal her flat stomach. She longed to put her hands there, to pull the engineer closer to her. She longed more to run her tongue down that patch of skin directly to Holtz’s…

“A drink! I need a drink!” Erin shouted over the loud bass line.

“‘Kay,” Holtzmann responded, slightly foggy blue eyes opening to meet her own. “Get me one too, will ya babe?”

Holtz grabbed one of Erin’s hands and kissed the back of it. It took all of the physicist’s strength not to take said hand and tangle it in Holtzmann’s hair. Instead she gave the engineer what she hoped was an alluring smile as she turned and headed back to the bar.

Erin tapped her fingers on the bar nervously as she waited for her drink order to be fulfilled. She hoped that another drink would slow her mind down from the never-ending thoughts in her head that seemed to be racing a mile a minute. 

_ Do I make a move now? I mean, it seems Holtzmann is receptive to whatever the hell it is that’s going here. I just - I just want her so, so badly. _

Erin thanked the bartender as he placed two bottles of beer in the physicist’s hand. She carefully maneuvered her way through the throngs of sweaty bodies on the dancefloor to make her way back to Holtzmann.

She wasn’t quite careful enough.

When Erin finally spotted the engineer, Holtzmann lifted her head up to meet her eyes. She proceeded to lick her lips seductively and wink.

She was so turned on by the action that Erin missed the slight step up to the section of dancefloor where Holtz was standing. Her foot caught the top of the step and Erin felt her body fall forward. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Holtzmann’s eyes widened in alarm, running toward her.

The engineer barely caught Erin before she hit the hard, wooden floor. The two full beer bottles went flying, somehow missing soaking the two women. The floor was just wet enough though that Holtzmann also lost her footing, and in the chaos, Erin landed directly on top of the other woman, their faces inches apart. Erin could feel Holtz’s hot breath on her lips, and it seemed like every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She angled her face slightly and slowly brought it closer to Holtzmann’s.

_ I am really going to do this, I don’t even care anymore… _

The near-kiss was interrupted by a loud crunching sound. Both women turned to see a foot crush Holtzmann’s yellow-tinted glasses which had fallen off in the midst of the pandemonium, rendering the pair of spectacles into a pile of near-dust.

“Oh no!” Erin reluctantly rolled off Holtzmann to grab the remnants of what used to be the engineer’s glasses. She sat up and held the pieces in the palm of her hands, willing herself not to cry not only because of the twisted metal and glass in her hands, but also due to the fact she had finally strummed up enough courage to kiss Holtz, only to be thwarted by this latest calamity.

“Hey,” Holtzmann said, leaning forward to speak near Erin’s ear so she could be heard over the loud music. “Don’t worry Gilbert, I have like 19 more pairs. I break ‘em all the time.”

Holtz put her hands over Erin’s and smiled.

Erin couldn’t help but smile back, her hands tingling where the engineer’s touched hers.

 

**Step 9: The Clean-Up**

 

After the dancefloor mishap, Holtzmann decided that another drink was needed, and Erin quickly agreed; the redhead’s face was still flushed, and Holtzmann herself felt decidedly heated up, as well, wondering if they really had been this close to kissing or if she had completely misread the situation.

She hoped that she hadn’t, because she definitely wanted to kiss Erin – and do more than that with her – and judging from how Erin had looked at her when she had been on top of her after the little dancefloor accident, that feeling wasn’t as one-sided as she might have thought.

“Whatcha want?” Holtzmann asked as they made it to the bar, “my treat.”

“Gin tonic please”, Erin gave back, earning a brief nod from the engineer before she gained the barkeeper’s attention and ordered two gin tonics; she fought the urge to fidget nervously, not wanting Erin to see how much the dancefloor mishap had affected her, glad when the drinks were brought quickly and provided a distraction.

Her relief didn’t last long though, because when she took the drinks and wanted to hand Erin hers, another patron jostled her from behind, and she ended up spilling a whole glass of gin tonic down the front of Erin’s shirt.

“Oh my God!” Holtzmann cried out, hurriedly putting her own drink aside while Erin squeaked at the sudden coldness on her chest, “I’m so sorry! Here, let me—”

She grabbed a bunch of napkins from the nearest dispenser and tried to wipe off the drink, but her own flustered state, the alcohol she’d had and the fact that her hand was so close to Erin’s chest now quickly caused her focus to shift, and she swallowed heavily when she felt the physicist’s breasts through her wet shirt.

Holtzmann knew that she should pull back, that this was close to being inappropriate, perhaps even creepy; when she looked up though and her eyes met Erin’s, the physicist didn’t look as if she minded what the engineer was doing at all though.

She looked as if she felt the exact opposite, her cheeks flushed again and her breathing heavier than it had been a minute ago, and without allowing herself time to think, Holtzmann dropped the soggy napkins, wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist instead and pulled her closer, practically smashing their lips together.

When Erin kissed her back at once, and embraced her tightly, she wondered if perhaps she had hit her head during the dancefloor mishap and was dreaming all of this.

“Let’s get out of here,” Erin breathed once they had pulled apart again; Holtzmann nodded eagerly, then grasped her hand, and they hurried outside together, quickly flagging down a cab there – and a second after they had told the driver the address, Erin pulled her closer for another passionate kiss, making it more than obvious to Holtzmann that her feelings were indeed not quite as one-sided as she had been thinking.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Step 10: Loosen Up**

 

_One might think I’m a horny teenager,_ Erin somehow had the presence of mind to think while the cab drove from the bar and to her home; the driver was trying very hard to not look at them, but that certainly wasn’t easy.

After all, months of unresolved sexual tension were unloading in the backseat right now, in form of Holtzmann and Erin making out there with quite the passion, the physicist halfway on top of the engineer, both hands entangled in her hair, while Holtzmann’s arms were around her waist, her hands warm on her back.

It was the first time that she kissed a woman, and she was amazed by how different it was to kissing a man; there was no scratchy five o’clock stubble, which was a big plus, and even though Erin could tell that Holtzmann wanted her as badly as she wanted the engineer, the blonde wasn’t grabby in the creepy way she often had experienced with her male dates.

“Um, ladies”, the taxi driver said all too quickly, sounding a bit embarrassed, “we’re here…?”

“Sorry”, Erin mumbled, blushing, “we got a bit… carried away.” The man blushed too in response, and she gave him a sheepish smile – and a generous tip, just in case, all awkwardness forgotten though when she got out of the taxi with Holtzmann and the blonde pushed her up against the door of her apartment building the moment the car had driven off.

Erin found herself unable to hold back a moan when Holtzmann kissed her again; she had fantasized about this for quite a while, but the real thing was so much better, so good, in fact, that she for a few minutes forgot that they were still out on the sidewalk.

“Holtz”, she regained her senses when the engineer pulled back, at least a bit, even though this was difficult because Holtzmann started kissing her throat next, “Holtz, we have to stop for a moment, we have to get inside…”

“Can’t help it”, Holtzmann mumbled against her throat, her hot breath on the sensitive skin making Erin weak in the knees, “I’ve wanted this… _you_ … for so long, can’t stop now.”

“Just for a minute”, Erin still tried to be the reasonable one, glancing around, “just so we can get inside.”

“Alriiiiiight”, Holtz sighed, earning a little giggle from the physicist; then, Erin stole another quick kiss before she dug out her keys and unlocked the front door, grabbing Holtzmann’s hand and leading the way to the elevator, not surprised the slightest when immediately after they had stepped inside, Holtzmann was kissing her again.

The elevator ride ended way too fast, and the engineer let out a little whine when Erin pulled away from her; reassuring her that there could be more kissing in a few minutes, the physicist unlocked the door to her apartment and pulled Holtzmann inside, feeling nervous and excited at the same time when the door closed and they finally were alone in her home.

“Um, Holtz”, she said, stopping the blonde from kissing her yet again by placing both hands against her shoulders, feeling the other woman’s heart race in her chest, “before this… goes anywhere… This is not a one-time thing right?”

She wasn’t quite sure what she’d do if Holtzmann said that actually, she had thought it would be; to her relief though, the engineer shook her head, then looked a bit sheepish, sounding just the tiniest bit stilted when she replied, making it clear that she was slightly uncomfortable, as always not good when it came to speaking about her emotions.

“Well, not if you don’t want it to be”, she told the physicist, and Erin was amazed to see that she was blushing a bit, “you probably noticed, but I’ve been crushing on you for a while, so…”

In response, Erin grabbed her and almost yanked her closer, for another deep, passionate kiss; for a while, her lust took over as they made out in her hallway, then Holtzmann’s hand slid to her butt and gave a firm, but not painful squeeze, and she realized how this would continue if she’d let it, the nervousness coming back as she wondered if she truly was ready for this.

“Um, you know what”, she thus suggested once she had pulled back again, finding it decidedly harder to focus again when Holtzmann started kissing her throat once more, “maybe we should have some wine, I have a really good one here and I’m kinda thirsty.”

“I’m thirsty too - for you hot stuff,” Holtz replied just before biting down on where Erin’s neck just met her shoulder, resulting in the physicist moaning so loud it nearly embarrassed her.

“Please Holtz - I just need, oh god, I need a few moments. Ok? Please?”

Holtzmann pulled back, only to see a very flushed Erin with slight look of fear in her eyes. The engineer realized this was probably Erin’s first time with a woman and didn’t want to rush her. She wanted to make their first time as special as possible, not rut like a bunch of horny high schoolers in the hallway.

“It’s ok, whatever you want babe.” Holtz leaned in to place a very sweet, slow kiss on Erin’s lips before untangling herself from the physicist. Erin smiled shyly as she led Holtzmann to the living room couch.

“Make yourself comfortable - I’ll be back in a minute.”

_I’d be a lot more comfortable if I was on top of you right now. Jeez, Holtzmann get a grip. Man, it’s warm in here._

Holtzmann took off her leather jacket and her combat boots, leaving her in just a pair of plaid pants and a half tucked button-down shirt. She tried very hard not to be fidgety, but knowing that the object of her affection for so many months was just a few steps away and obviously wanted her was almost too much for the engineer to handle.

“Here you go.” Erin handed a glass of red wine to Holtzmann, before setting the bottle down on the coffee table in front of them. Still slightly nervous, the engineer downed the entire glass in two gulps.

“Mmm. That was tasty Gilbert!” Holtzmann wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Erin stared back at her, mouth slightly open.

“Um Holtzy, you don’t have to chug this you know. You’re actually supposed to kind of sip it?”

_God, I’m such an idiot._

“Oh yeah, hahaha. Uh, can I have a refill then babe?”

Erin took a small sip out of her glass. “Sure Holtz. Hang on.”

Both women set their glasses on the table, Erin refilling Holtzmann’s glass while topping off her own. The two women sat back on the couch, staring silently at one another as they drank.

Holtzmann felt slightly fuzzy as she looked over the rim of her wine glass at dark eyes boring into her own blue ones.

_She is sooooo beautiful. How am I so lucky?_

Holtzmann winked. Unfortunately she couldn’t stop the burp that escaped her lips shortly thereafter.

“Oh shit. Excuse me.” _Smooooooth. Just smooth._

The physicist giggled. “See, this is why you sip it Holtzy.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me.” She took another sip from her wine glass. “I hope you know by now you could’ve taken advantage of me anyday, anytime, anywhere.”

Erin’s eyes widened momentarily before she drained her half-full glass of wine in one gulp.

“Uh, more Holtzy?” The engineer noticed Erin’s hands were shaking slightly, her face even more flushed than before.

“Sure, what the hell. Might as well finish the bottle right?”

Erin sloppily refilled both wine glasses, draining the bottle.

“Hey, we never made a toast,” Holtzmann picked her now very full wine glass off of the table, her hands barely steady enough to prevent spilling the red liquid on Erin’s very pristine carpets.

“That’s because you chugged yours before I could say anything Holtzy.”

“Well let me say one now.” Holtzmann nervously cleared her throat and raised her glass. “Erin Gilbert, you are smart and funny and fucking hot as hell. And I want to do things to you tonight that’ll make you see stars. Cheers!”

Holtzmann clinked her glass against Erin’s who seemed to be frozen in place. Both women paused before finishing the remainder of their wine in one mouthful.

Holtz practically slammed her glass back down at the table while staring back at Erin, who was now looking *very* flushed, her eyes slightly clouded over.

“Hey Eeeeeeerin. Are you warm? You look a little….flushed.”

The physicist put her glass back down on the table, barely able to lean over without swaying. “Um, a little. I think the wine is going to my head.” She giggled nervously.

“Let me help you hot stuff.”

Holtzmann practically pounced on Erin, kissing her sloppily while struggling to undo the buttons on Erin’s blouse. The physicist meanwhile wrapped her hands in Holtz’s hair and tugged, eliciting a pained groan from her lips.

“You like it a little rough, eh?” Erin whispered hotly in Holtz’s ear.

“Oh baby, you have noooo idea.” Frustrated by the time it was taking her to undo Erin’s buttons, Holtzmann ripped the blouse open and cupped one of the physicist’s breasts, tugging on her nipple as she so.

“Shit, Holtzmann.” Erin arched her back as the engineer pushed up her bra and took one of the physicist’s nipples in her mouth.

“Gosh Gilbert, I didn’t know you had a potty mouth,” Holtzmann mumbled in-between kisses, pushing Erin back on the couch she she could straddle her.

“You don’t even know the half of it. Fuck, that feels soooo good.”

Holtzmann could feel herself get wet just from Erin’s cussing. It was as if all her fantasies of the physicist were finally coming to fruition.

Erin pulled Holtzmann back up by her shirt collar so she could kiss her again. The room was filled with the sounds of soft moans and grunts as the two women frantically kissed, hands in one another’s hair, their bodies practically melded together, Holtzmann on top.

“Bedroom, now. God, I need you so bad Holtz.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Holtzmann unsteadily stood up, offering her hand to Erin. She nearly fell over when she pulled the physicist upright, both women grabbing each other by the waist to steady one another. As they walked toward the bedroom they continued to stumble, partly due to the fact they were both extremely hot and bothered, but mostly due to the bottle of wine they had consumed in under a half hour.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Holtzmann returned to kissing Erin, pushing her so the back of the physicist’s legs hit the edge of bed. Erin in the meantime was frantically undoing Holtz’ belt. When she was finally able to get her pants open, she immediately put her hand inside Holtzmann’s boxers and ran a finger through her wet folds.

_Holy shit are we sure she hasn’t done this before?_

“Ugnh,” Holtzmann moaned against Erin’s lips, gently lowering her to the bed. The two scientists clumsily pulled the remainder of their clothes off, with the exception of Holtzmann’s neon green socks. Holtz settled back down on top of Erin, her body on fire wherever their skin touched. She pressed her forehead to the physicist’s, both women breathing heavily.

“Holtz,” Erin said breathily.

“Yeah, babe?”

“I’m kinda...sleepy. Are you tired?”

_Come to think of it…_

“Maybe a little…” Holtzmann pressed her lips to the physicist’s, but noticed it was barely being reciprocated.

“Can we just...maybe cuddle for a bit? Until I get my second wind?”

Holtzmann pulled back to look into Erin’s half lidded eyes. She gently stroked her hair as she rolled off of her, internally bemoaning the lost of contact between their two naked bodies.

“Sure, hot stuff. Let’s get under the covers, ok?”

Holtzmann grabbed the edge of the comforter, pushing it back so both women could position themselves under it. Once they were tucked in, Erin pulled the engineer close to her, laying her head on Holtzmann’s shoulder while wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I like you a lot Holtzy,” Erin said softly, her breath tickling Holtz’s ear.

“I like you a whole lot more babe.” Erin smiled broadly at Holtzmann’s compliment, slowly closing her eyes and snuggling closer.

_Just a few minutes of rest - then I’m going to rock her world._

Both women were fast asleep in two minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we suck, we know. The Holtzbros are the worst.


	5. Bonus Step 11: Getting It Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we pretty much decided that this is the prequel to Blue in the Face, because of course that is how these dorks would have gotten together for that fic XD We had fun writing this, and hope you had fun reading it, too! :D  
> The Holtzbros are not done yet.

_The light is way too bright._

Erin cracked open one eye at the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Her head was pounding, she felt clammy and she had cotton-mouth.

She was also naked.

And Holtzmann’s arm was draped around her waist.

_Shit. What did we do last night?_

Erin tried to clear the fog from her mind to recall the previous night’s activities. She remembered being at the bar with the other three Ghostbusters, though at some point Patty and Abby had left. She recalled Holtz sticking a fry up her nose, and later falling over on the dance floor, landing on top of Holtz. The image she couldn’t get out of her mind though was the look Holtzmann gave her moments before kissing her for the very first time.

_That kiss._

The images after that moment were a blur - making out in the taxi, being pressed up against the wall in her hallway, the engineer’s mouth on her neck, wondering to herself if that was enough to get her off alone, because it sure as hell felt like it.

And then there was wine and more wine, and Holtzmann on top of her on the couch. She remembered tugging Holtz’s pants off and they were both naked. And then, and then…

She drew a blank.

_Sweet mother of god, please don’t say I was too drunk to remember my first time with the woman I’ve been pining for forever._

Erin heard a grunt behind her. She craned her neck to look at Holtzmann, blonde hair a complete disaster strewn about her head. The engineer was also completely naked, save for one neon green sock on her right foot.

_Oh god, oh god. Is that sex hair? Jesus, she’s hot. Stop looking, stop looking…_

“Stop the world, I want to get off.”

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s waist, pulling her closer to herself, causing an undignified squeak to escape the physicist’s mouth. Holtz slowly opened her eyes, and it was several seconds before she was able to focus them on Erin’s face.

“Oh. Hey there gorgeous. No morning kiss?”

“As tempting as that sounds, despite the morning breath, we need to talk first.”

“Ah, c’mon Gilbert. Smooching first, talk later.” Holtzmann leaned in for a kiss and Erin had barely enough time to put her hand over the engineer’s mouth before she moved in.

“Seriously, Holtzmann. I have questions. Augh!”

Holtz had started licking the palm of Erin’s hand, causing sensations that she really shouldn’t be having this early in the morning.

“Holtzy please! Just give me a minute!”

Holtzmann dramatically sighed and flopped on her back (exposing her breasts above the sheets which Erin was really trying not to stare at). “All riiiiiiightttttt.”

Erin propped herself on her elbow so she could look Holtz in the eyes.

“Did we sleep together last night?”

“Well obviously, duh. I mean we’re in the same bed and we both just woke up sooooo….”

“No you doofus, I mean did we…” Suddenly Erin was at a loss for words.

“Yes? Did we what Dr. Gilbert.” Holtzmann was grinning maniacally, her eyebrows raised.

_Oh my god, she’s such an ass._

“Did we - did we have sex?”

“You mean did we do the horizontal tango? Impart in some carnal knowledge? Clean the cobwebs with the womb broom?”

“Goddammit, HOLTZMANN!”

The engineer chuckled. “No my dear Erin, I’m sad to say we did nothing more than get naked and make out. You pretty much passed out once we got to the bedroom and I wasn’t too far behind.”

“Whew,” Erin flopped back on the bed, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

“Um, Erin?”

The physicist’s ears perked up at the way Holtzmann’s voice sounded. It was very quiet and...sad. She propped herself back up to find Holtzmann tracing patterns on the bedsheet, her eyes unable to meet Erin’s.

“Holtzy?”

“Did you not want this? I mean you sounded pretty relieved we didn’t sleep together. Was I just too drunk and misread how you felt about me? I just -”

Erin leaned forward and captured Holtzmann’s lips with her own, tangling her hands in the engineer’s messy hair. Holtz wrapped her arms around her bare back and the two women kissed for what felt like an eternity. Erin pulled away first, needing to catch her breath.

“Did that feel like I regretted anything that happened last night? God, Holtz.”

“Sorry, babe. I just - I’m not really good at expressing my feelings. And I have a lot of feelings for you. Like a megaton.”

Erin kissed the top of Holtzmann’s nose. “Same here, you adorkable nerd.”

The two scientists remained wrapped in each other for several comfortable minutes. Holtzmann eventually started fidgeting, causing Erin to look at her in concern.

“You ok Holtzy?”

“Yeah, fine. I just kinda have to pee. I can’t hold my wine apparently.”

“Well you did drink half the damn bottle. Go ahead.” Erin tried not to ogle as Holtzmann bounded out of the bed in all her naked glory. She sensed the physicist’s eyes on her and winked.

“You do know what that does to me, don’t you?”

“Winking? Hell yah, I do. Why do you think I keep doing it?”

“You’re an ass.”

“Why thank you. I bet you like looking at it right now too.”

Erin responded by throwing a pillow at Holtzmann, barely missing her head before bouncing off the wall.

“You’re too funny Gilbert. Hey, do you mind if I shower while I’m in there? I smell like a combo of chili cheese fries, tequila and three-day old beer.”

“Sure thing - there’s clean towels in the linen closet right outside the bathroom door.”

“Thanks hot stuff.” Holtzmann leaned forward to capture Erin’s lips in another slow kiss before making her way out the door, shaking her butt purposely as she did so.

Erin couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as she heard the shower turn on.

_I can’t believe this is really happening. If I’m dreaming don’t wake me up._

The images of Holtzmann kissing her, running her hands down her sides, and eventually the engineer’s naked body pressed against her own kept running through her head. And a devious voice in her head reminded her that the object of her affection was just a few feet away, naked and unsuspecting.

_Should I?_

She couldn’t believe what she was about to do – Erin Gilbert had been called many things in her life, but „daring“ certainly hadn’t been one of them. But then, on the other hand, she reasoned, she had jumped into an abyss to rescue her best friend, so perhaps, she could add _daring_ to her list of attributes – and what was surprising Holtzmann in the shower, compared to the abyss?

And with that thought in mind, Erin got out of bed and snuck into the bathroom, giving her best to not make any noise; she could hear Holtzmann hum over the sound of running water, a melody she recognized quickly as Erasure’s _Always_ , smiling to herself as she thought of the chorus.

 _Always, I want to be with you_  
And make believe with you  
And live in harmony, harmony oh love

She had a moment to hope she wouldn’t frighten Holtz – and possibly make her fall, wouldn’t _that_ be a good way to start the day – then she moved past the curtain and stepped into the tub, Holtzmann, to her relief, not startled enough to slip and fall, but raising an eyebrow at her before she smirked, sending a pleasant shiver up and down Erin’s spine.

“Why hello”, the engineer then drawled, Erin staring in awe at the wet hair hanging down over her shoulders and back, for the first time consciously realizing how long Holtzmann’s hair actually was, “come here often?”

“It is my shower, so yes”, Erin replied with a small laugh, earning another smirk from the engineer; she smiled back at her, then stepped closer, under the hot spray of water, and wrapped her arms around the other woman, kissing her deeply, feeling her heart skip an excited beat when she felt Holtzmann’s hands run up and down her back.

“You want to know why I was glad we didn’t have sex?” she mumbled, pressing herself against the other woman, the sharp intake of breath she heard from Holtzmann at the feeling of her naked body only turning her on more, “because I wouldn’t have been able to remember it. And I want to remember every second of this, I’ve wanted this for so long…”

Before Holtz had a chance to reply, Erin kissed her deeply again, moving one hand to her hair; she felt one of the other woman’s hands slide from her back to her breasts, and was unable to hold back a groan when a calloused thumb rubbed her nipple, which immediately hardened to the touch.

“Believe me, babe”, Holtzmann mumbled into her ear after having pulled back from the kiss, “I’m gonna give my best to make sure this’ll be unforgettable.”

Despite how drunk she had been the previous night, she remembered how well Erin had reacted to having her neck kissed, and she did just did, smirking against the sensitive skin of the physicist’s throat when she heard her moan softly, the combination of being kissed there and of Holtzmann’s fingers caressing her breasts turning her on beyond reason.

“God, Holtz”, she heard Erin say in a breathless voice, responding by sucking on her neck, not caring if she left a mark – and apparently, Erin didn’t either, since she didn’t tell her to stop, “my legs are gonna buckle if you do this much longer. Bedroom?”

“Gladly”, the engineer grinned, not caring the slightest that she hadn’t actually gotten much washing done in the shower; Erin was the first to hop out, still with enough presence of mind to quickly dry herself off, the engineer following suit, the two of them back in the bed not long afterwards, and once again, Erin melted at Holtzmann’s hands running up down her body as they kissed passionately.

She could feel the engineer run one hand along her thigh, and nearly groaned in frustration when she stopped just short of _that_ spot; she pulled back to give Holtzmann an imploring look, groaning for real when the blonde winked at her – before Holtzmann, to her surprise and delight, moved to kiss a trail from her neck down her breasts and stomach, taking a moment to also kiss the inside of each thigh before she fulfilled Erin’s unspoken need.

When she ran her tongue over the older woman’s folds, Erin could have sworn that fireworks went off in her bedroom, and she couldn’t hold back a shockingly loud moan, her hands entangling in Holtzmann’s hair as her hips jerked upwards in an attempt to get more stimulation.

“Easy there, hot stuff”, Holtzmann mumbled, smirking up at her; Erin blushed, but shrugged, and after another wink, the blonde lowered her head again, and Erin quickly learned that she hadn’t been just bragging when she had told her she’d make this unforgettable.

She’d had men do this for her before, but not often, and none of them had been as skilled as Holtzmann; the engineer was stunningly good at picking up quickly on what Erin liked, and it didn’t long until she was grasping the sheets with one hand and the blonde’s hair with the other, gasping and moaning, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure.

“Oh God”, she almost cried out when she felt Holtzmann slide a finger inside her; the engineer paused and looked at her to make sure it was okay, and after Erin had nodded enthusiastically, started moving slowly, increasing the pace quickly though at the physicist’s more than positive reaction.

“Yes, oh God”, she let out as her climax approached rapidly, “I… oh God _Holtz_ …”

Hearing Erin say her name like that, in a mixture of yelp and moan and gasp, almost made Holtzmann come then and there; the fact that Erin’s grip on her hair tightened as she came only made it better, and she felt herself shudder as well when the physicist trembled, the orgasm hitting her hard, reducing her to a quivering, gasping mess.

“Wow”, she let out once she could trust herself to speak again, earning another smirk from Holtzmann, who had moved to lie beside her, “that was… Jesus, Holtz. I don’t think anybody ever made me come like that.”

“Happy to hear”, Holtzmann beamed, earning a little giggle from the physicist – before she, with an unexpected burst of energy, moved to straddle the engineer, smiling down on her as she cupped her face with both hands, mumbling “My turn” before she kissed the other woman deeply, more than eager to repay the favour.

* * *

 

“So what do you think Erin and Holtz did after we left on Friday night?”

“Abby, don’t beat around the bush. I know what you really meant to say was if Erin and Holtzy did each other Friday night.”

Patty cackled as the two women walked toward the firehouse the following Monday morning. They had met one another as they usually did at the small cafe near the subway station, and were walking the two blocks together to work.

“Well I did text Erin on Saturday. She said she was fine, but that could mean a bunch of different things soooo…”

“We’ll find out soon enough won’t we?” Patty replied as they approached the firehouse.

“Sure will.” Abby took a sip of her coffee before grabbing the handle of the firehouse’s front door and pulling. The two women stopped dead in the foyer, gawking at the sight in front of them.

Holtzmann was currently sitting in Erin’s office chair, the physicist straddling her lap. The two women were locked in a passionate kiss, Erin’s hands in Holtz’s hair, her blouse half unbuttoned, the engineers hands grabbing one covered breast each.

Abby covered her eyes and yelped. Patty gaped, muttering “oh shit,” under her breath.

At the sounds of their co-workers arriving, Erin jumped and pulled back slightly from Holtzmann’s embrace, her face reddening. Holtz however, turned and smirked at her two friends.

“Happy Monday ladies. How was your weekend?”

“Not as good as yours apparently Holzy. Shit!” Patty laughed. Abby however, was still shielding her eyes from the sight of her two friends in a compromising position.

Erin eased herself off Holtzmann’s lap, rapidly buttoning up her blouse, her face still bright red.

“Um, sorry we got a little carried away. It’s just, um…”

“Dr. Gilbert wanted some of this hot bod for breakfast. Or should I say brunch, as she already had some in the shower this morning -”

“HOLTZMANN!”

Three voices bellowed nearly simultaneously at the engineer, resulting in a broad, crooked smile.

“Welp, I’ll leave you all to it. Don’t be a stranger hot stuff.” Holtzmann winked at Erin before turning around and running up the steps to the lab, whistling as she did so.

Erin wrung her hands nervously as Abby and Patty stared at her, impatiently waiting for her to spill all the details of what had transpired over the weekend.

“Uh, I better see if Holtzy needs something upstairs. We’ll catch up later.” Erin turned and raced up the stairs as fast as her high heels would take her.

Abby shook her head as she took off her jacket, setting her coffee cup down on her desk.

“Patty, I fear we might have created a monster.”

“Eh, how bad can they get Abby?”

A loud moan coming from upstairs interrupted their conversation.

Patty face-palmed. “Ah, crap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, the two of us do things other than write fic together and make horrible innuendo chatting on tumblr.
> 
> When I figure out what that is I'll let you know...
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr, I'm @geekmisconduct and the other Holtzbro is @dreamshapers-universe so feel free to put prompts, fic ideas or hate mail in our respective inboxes.


End file.
